Reverse Creation
by Hikari no Arcobaleno
Summary: The Shinigami King ordered Light to retrieve Sidoh's Death Note from Ryuk. Unfortunately, he dropped it already. Now, he helps L find the new Kira in hopes of getting the notebook back. Too bad that L and Kira became interested in him. L/Light/Kira.


Okay, people. My other fic 'Horrorscope' was accidentally deleted by my younger cousin who knew my password (how the hell did he know, I have no idea). Too disappointed to write it again so I'm just posting a different story.

This was inspired by the fic **'Rise and Fall: Shinigami Rai't' **by** Illabye**. Love the idea, but there's been no updates since it was written. I kinda had a similar plot in mind but with a different twist.

Arigato to my online sister figure/beta~, Flonne-nee-chan.

Please enjoy reading this!

**Pairings:** LxLight, KiraxLight, some others.

**Reminder:** Kira and Light are now separate beings.

**Rated:** T, may go up in future chapters.

**Don't like, don't read! **Click the back button now if you don't want to continue. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Beta:** xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx

* * *

**Reverse Creation**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Everything**

* * *

"Uninteresting." A figure muttered to himself as he watched the other Shinigami gamble with apathetic eyes. Unlike the rest of his kind, he retained his human form, wore an all-white set of pj's… oh, and did he mention that the only thing that made him abnormal were the huge white wings protruding from his back.

Maybe that's the reason why his fellow Shinigami called him an 'Angel of Death'. Anyways…

To be stuck in such a world with nothing to do, to know that there is nothing else to live for, to see one's existence repeat itself over and over again; that was the cause of boredom for two Shinigamis in the underworld.

One used to watch the other and wait for the interesting things that unfold had no longer any source of entertainment. The other killed because of a measly notebook and its capricious owner, now left without any pleasure.

It has been thousands of years since Light Yagami died. And life was downright and utterly _boring_.

At first, he expected that he would end up in Mu (Nothingness) like Ryuk told him. However, the bastard had this silly idea to turn him into one of them. The Shinigami King was happy to make him see his mistakes and now, he repents. Ever since he became a Shinigami, he only took the lives of those who would die after a year and gave them peaceful deaths. He was really contented with his life for at least a thousand years. The newly-born Shinigami did not bring any grief to humans for he controlled his victims to write a letter to their loved ones. It was satisfactory and assuring. But when the next millenium came—

Damn. His job was getting old.

Well, it's not like he was obligated to kill people just to lengthen his life span. Unlike other the death gods, the King said he was immortal. He asked why, and the old man said he had no idea.

No one even dared to talk to him since he had a history of being the notorious 'Kira' in his past life. Who knows what he could do, is what they all say. Pssh. The human-turned-Shinigami rolled his eyes in disbelief and exasperation. So Shinigami weren't _that_ different from humans. They are just as superficial and stereotypical as they were. And here he thought that maybe, they wouldn't give a damn; like a certain Shinigami.

A long time has passed since Light felt emotions, but hell. The boredom was killing him! What did they call it… impatience? _How childish of me,_ He grimly thought. There wasn't any reason for him to feel this way. But why? He huffed a bit, although his pride will never let him admit that he felt annoyance on that very moment. His eye twitched at that.

"Ah, finally found 'ya Light." His ears immediately perked up at the familiar voice. He turned around and saw the guy who started everything. "Hello, Ryuk." Light was a bit surprised of his own, dead voice—even more monotone than L or Near's—when he responded to the older, taller Shinigami.

Said Death god's cackle brought a wave of nostalgia to the brunet man— no, teen. He closed his eyes solemnly as forgotten memories resurfaced in his mind. Light fought back a grimace that was forming on his face. The past is past. No need to remember them. _What's with the sudden wave of disappointment in myself?_ The other Shinigami peered at him before opening his mouth to make a comment.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. What's with the long face?" Ryuk asked him. He sat beside his—dare he say it—favorite human. He felt the vibes the other was emitting. The Shinigami couldn't help but laugh again. Was this really the Kira that _almost _made him pee in his pants in fright? Was this really the person who scared the life out of him?

He then noticed the faraway look in his companion's eyes. Oh, he knows that gleam very well. It was the same for him, thousands of years ago. One word passed through Light's lips, "Bored." Ryuk nodded in understanding. "You're not the only one, Light-o." Intentionally using the pet name he gave the ex-Kira, he caught his attention. His smirk widened at that. _What do you know, the emotionless Light finally gave a reaction after a millenia or so._

"I have a plan that would bring entertainment for the both of us."

The brunet saw the mischievous grin sent towards him. That did not bode well for him. After all, it was the same grin that got him into a lot of trouble. Even though said Shinigami became an irreplaceable companion for him (but he won't admit that out loud), he could not help but be exasperated with all the mayhem Ryuk got himself into.

And boy, he was _sooo _tired of cleaning up the other's mess.

He raised up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Whatever you're thinking, count me out." Ryuk snorted. "I never said you were gonna be a part of it. All 'ya hafta do is sit back and enjoy the show!" The Shinigami flew away, cackling as he left.

Light gazed intensely at his leaving companion and he narrowed his eyes. _What are you going to do now, Ryuk?_ He shook his head and remained on his spot. If Ryuk wanted to find trouble, then it was his problem. He did not notice the last page of his own Death Note had a small portion torn.

That was his mistake.

* * *

Somewhere, a black notebook fell from the sky. On its cover were bold English letters that said 'Death Note'. Nobody picked it up for it was either uninteresting, or people concluded that it belongs to someone.

They really weren't farfetched from the idea.

In one of the windows of the building, a pair of eyes widened as he silently watched the item. _Where did it come from? Did it seriously appear out of nowhere? _He heard the bell rang and the teacher telling them to leave the classroom.

A curious expression crept up on the student's face. _Now, where is that notebook? _He ran outside of the building. When his eye caught sight of it, the person instantly grabbed it and froze.

Memories seeped into his mind. After some time, a malicious smirk crawled on his face. Kira was back in action. Now, all he had to do was write a certain detective's name inside… and he couldn't remember the name or the face. In fact, the only thing he could remember was that he used the notebook to kill criminals to create a new world and become its god.

Damn it. _Oh, well. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to start over, I have the advantage._ Kira thought to himself, humming as he left school grounds.

On the rooftop, Ryuk laughed as he watched a human pick up the notebook he purposefully dropped. _Humans are just too interesting to pass by._ His thoughts then drifted to Light. _I wonder how he's gonna react once he finds out about this!_ He snickered at the possibility of seeing his companion caught off-guard.

He noticed the human was leaving already. _Guess I hafta follow him. Sidoh's such an idiot. I'm sure he wouldn't mind what I did._ "Hyuk, hyuk." Then he realized who got the Death Note. A wicked grin spread on his face.

_This just make things more interesting!_

* * *

Back in the underworld (aka Shinigami realm), a bandage-wrapped Shinigami with insect-like arms was panicking. Why?

Well, his Death Note was missing. And he had an inkling feeling that Ryuk was the cause of it.

Sidoh approached the Shinigami King's right-hand man, Armonia Justin Beyondormason, about the notebook. Armonia told him that the old man says to go and find Light. The insect-like Death god cursed Ryuk in his mind.

Light was pretty much a loner who was hard to find. _Where is he?_ He flew around frantically and finally saw a pair of huge-ass white wings on the ground. Why the hell did he not see that before?

He landed on the spot where Ryuk used to stand and approached the unsociable Shinigami. "U-Umm…" Light looked at him eye-to-eye. He found it unnerving and did not like it one bit.

"Yes?"

"Armonia said that the King was searching for you." He raised an eyebrow at this. If the King called him, it wasn't good news.

It also meant that Ryuk made a mess that he had to clean up. Seriously, what do they think of him? Does he even seem to be Ryuk's babysitter of any sorts? A bitter thought crossed his mind and Light groaned out loud as he followed Sidoh. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

_I knew Ryuk was up to no good again._

* * *

The Shinigami was known for many things; all-knowing, all-powerful… omnipotent, in simplest terms. Another thing he was known for was his sympathy and love for his children; the Shinigami.

And one of his favorite children, Ryuk, has created yet another huge mayhem. Poor Light. Not like the King has any other choice. He was the only one who can possibly get the other out of trouble.

The ex-Kira may not want to acknowledge it, but Ryuk was his friend; his very first friend— even before he met the detective L. The King was brought out of his stupor when two death gods arrived.

Ah, there's the guy he was thinking about. "Light." The brunet nodded. "King." A mutual understanding passed between their locked gazes and Sidoh had no idea what's going on.

The King decided to take the initiative of the conversation. "I'm sure you have an idea as to why I called you here." Light made an almost inaudible whimper that only the King noticed. The old man laughed at the other's grief-stricken expression. The brunet hung his head low, cursing himself for acting as such when he was supposed to held his head up high with pride. "Ryuk did it again, didn't he." It was a statement. Besides, Ryuk is known for his infamous reputation of being the most crafty Shinigami there is.

"What did he do this time?"

Sidoh went forward. "Ryuk was the last person to visit me and after he left, my Death Note was gone!" The brunet sighed in exasperation and shook his head muttering curses to himself. On the outside, he appears apathetic. On the inside, he was seething. _Once I get my hands on him, I swear I will get rid of every apple there is on Earth._ Many destructive things came into his mind that would make any apple, fresh or rotten, shake in fear. And it would also make any apple-lover cry in despair.

The King's voice stopped his trail of thoughts on how to destroy apples. "I want you to retrieve Sidoh's Death Note from Ryuk. You're the only one who could make him back down. As you can see like the usual, I can't leave the Shinigami realm." He gestured to the chains around him. Light pou— glared at the 'old man'. "Why can't Sidoh do it?" No one else but the King heard the whine in the other's words. He cackled.

"Do it, Light. Or face the consequences of Ryuk's mistake. It would cause the uprising of Kira once more." That caught his attention. His eyes were wide in disbelief, facade broken. "W-What?" And here he thought he was completely rid of Kira. Kira was originally an evil spirit that possessed all Death Notes in existence, with Light's and the King's as an exception. Maybe it's because Light is a former human, and the King was the father of every Shinigami to ever exist. Anyways, Kira twists a person's ideals and viewpoints into something horrid and wicked.

Kira possessed Light, Misa, Mikami, Soichiro, and Takada. Unlike the others, Kira was unable to twist Soichiro's ideals. Also, Light was the only one that was fully possessed by the evil spirit. Light had heard rumors of his Kira-self escaping and fleed to the human world, but he never gave it a thought. It was a rumor, so to speak. But now, it doesn't seem like a harmless little gossip anymore.

"You want me to get the notebook back for Sidoh and stop whatever Ryuk's planning?" The King nodded. The brunet frowned. "It isn't going to be easy, you know. Ryuk's… kinda hard to convince once he got his mind set on something."

Sidoh had a lost look on his face. So will Light help him or what? "Hey, where did he run off to anyway?" The Shinigami King pondered about this for a moment. "Hm, I believe it was the human world," Light unintentionally groaned. "The past to be the exact." His whimper echoed in the area. Sidoh definitely did not expect the normally stoic Shinigami to act like a kid told to take out the trash.

"He seems to have gone to the timeline when Light became Kira." The two other Shinigami perked up at this. _Oh, bloody hell no._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're meaning to say that Ryuk's gonna mess with a human _and_ L again?" Light asked. It was also the perfect opportunity to see the panda-like detective even just one glance. He kinda missed the guy. To his horror, "Yes." …that.

"Dammit." The Shinigami King sighed. "The best course of action is to look for one named L Lawliet and join forces to defeat _him_. You did hear the rumors of your Kira-self escaping to Earth, correct?" Light nodded. "There is a huge possibility that the human Ryuk found is your Kira-self, reincarnated. And I managed to erase his memories. However, contact with the notebook may trigger them. Slow process, since the memories are part of you."

The auburn-haired male sighed. "So you're telling me that my Kira-self doesn't remember anything about L and the others." He groaned for the umpteenth time that day. Why was his life getting more miserable by each second that passes?

"Now you understand. You also have to protect L Lawliet from Kira." Then out of the blue, a portal appeared between them. "Good luck, Light."

All of a sudden, those words sounded like a signal or something. Once Sidoh heard them, he pushed the brunet into the portal that leads to the human world.

As the brunet fell into the almost never-ending seam between dimensions, he cursed all the gods out there about his fate.

* * *

_A young boy was sitting by himself; watching the snow fall. He recently lost his parents in a car accident and not one of his relatives wanted him. He sighed sadly. Why were his parents taken away from him? He wasn't a bad person. He didn't do anything wrong._

Why?

_Not only that, he couldn't even remember his name. He was sure there was a 'Lawliet' in it but it was probably his surname. The black-haired boy buried his face into his knees, cold and silent tears running down his face._

_He was all alone._

_He did not notice a white feather made contact with his hand. And then, something unexpected happened. _

_"Are you okay?" A brunet around his age asked. Said kid had a blank expression yet little Lawliet could see the sympathetic gleam in the other's eyes. The mysterious child held out his hand to him. "Here." The panda-like child blinked hesitantly before taking the hand offered to him._

_The boy with auburn hair smiled brightly at him, in contrast with his previous monotone facade. He pulled young L up and brought him away from the dark parts of the alley where dangerous men are usually seen in. The raven-haired child tilted his head in curiosity._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_His new companion did not speak a word. Instead, he lead him to a cake and coffee shop. Lawliet's eyes sparkled in glee. "You're buying me cake?" The mystery boy nodded in confirmation. He almost skipped happily at the prospect of relieving his sugar deprivation. He was just weird like that._

_After spending the entire day with the silent auburn-haired boy, he finally decided to ask the question that was bothering him. L tugged at the other's sleeve, catching the attention of his newly-found friend. "What's your name?"_

_Said friend was currently in front of the toy store's counter, paying for some sort of stuffed animal. He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not allowed to give you my real name. Call me—" Was that foreign? But for some reason, he did not hear the other's name._

_"I had fun, Lawliet." He stared into the panda-like eyes of the child, his own honey brown orbs glinting under the night sky._

_The child was genuinely surprised. _How did he know my surname? _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the nameless boy handed him a panda stuffed animal. It wore a cute blue scarf. L pointed to himself. "For me?"_

_His friend nodded. "Bye bye, Lawli." L's eyes widened. _Bye?_ "Why?" The boy waved at him. "Time to go home now." He turned around to leave when he was caught off-guard by the child's sudden hug._

_"I hope to see you again."_

_"Okay. Catch 'ya later, Lawli."_

_The black-haired boy turned around for a minute or so. When he redirected his gaze to his new friend, the only thing he found was a single white feather that mirrored the seven colors of the rainbow under the moonlight along with a sapphire blue rose._

L woke up from the dream. It was something that he forgot, long ago. He hadn't experience that dream in ages! _What's going on?_ He buried his face onto his knees, lost in replaying the dream over and over in his head. "There is a seventy percent chance that it was a forgotten memory." He murmured to himself.

The raven-haired adult glanced at the items on his bedside table. There was a cute panda stuffed toy and a jar. Inside the jar was the exact blue rose and white feather from his dream. _How odd,_ He pondered. _The rose never wilted._

Oh, the World's greatest Detective isn't one to be bound to emotions and relationships but somehow, he missed the person he considered as his first friend; whoever or wherever he is. He sorta yearns for the company of his friend, the first one he made before he even met Watari.

Speaking of Watari, he hasn't given a message yet. Wasn't there a new case that could ease his boredom? The cases that the Interpol recently gave him were quite boring; except for the Los Angeles BB murder cases. He shuddered a bit at the memory of his insane doppelganger.

He sat in front of the laptop, his face portraying no emotion. Suddenly, a black old english 'W' appeared on the screen. _Watari,_ He thought to himself. "L, we have a new mystery to solve." Watari started. His head snapped up immediately. It's about time a new case would be sent to him. He reached for the strawberry shortcake on his side, eager to work so he would be able to escape the boredom that's been eating him.

"What is it?"

"It is about the recent cases of numerous heart attacks among criminals, even if they had no record of having symptoms of the said disease." Now that got his attention. The raven-haired detective stared wide-eyed at the screen. _Heart attacks?_ "And are there any leads?"

"Yes. It all somehow connects to Japan, where majority of the criminals who died reside in. The Interpol also started to notice the abnormal deaths of the most wanted people." He pulled his legs to his chest closer. "I see. Watari, please pack the bags and fetch the jet. We're heading to Japan."

He paused. "We may also need the police's help on this case."

* * *

Ryuk cackled as he saw the bewildered yet expectant expression of the human before him. His monstrous grin widened when he saw the teen laugh along with him. He reached out a hand to the Shinigami. "Welcome back, Ryuk." He had his arms stretched out mockly. _Come on. I know you're itching to watch something that would end your boredom, Shinigami. _

He landed on the ground beside the human. "Good to be back, Kira." Kira had a wicked smirk. "I take it has been boring without me around?" Oh, now Ryuk remembered how much the little bugger irritated him. Despite the fact that he was quite entertaining to watch, he was also such a pain in the ass with all that arrogance in him. At least Kira's good-self had pride and did not rub it into his face.

The Shinigami blinked before guffawing again. "Hyuk, hyuk. Light-o's not gonna be happy about this. Just remember that I'm still on no one's side, Kira." The teen's red hair and eyes flashed when a lightning struck outside. He gave the other a smug expression. "Kira is just a title. My current name is Tsuki Yagami and you shall address me as such." Ryuk snorted. "Ah. So how did you end up here in Light-o's house?"

"Let's just say I got lucky." He held the Death Note in the air. "Now, it's time for the comeback of Kira; and I shall be the god of the new world!"

Ryuk's predatory grin did not falter one bit. _I made the right choice, after all. Humans are truly interesting!_

Tsuki remembered something and directed his gaze to the Shinigami. It does get pretty lonely if the only companion you have was a Shinigami, and no one else can know of your glory as the god of the new world. It was kind of… depressing to know that no one must be able to discover about his status. "Hey, Ryuk." He looked down at the evil spirit-turned-human. Odd. He was giving off some weird vibes. "What is it?"

"If I am to become a god, I would need a goddess to help me. And I'm not talking about Misa. Do you have any idea on who could be my mate? I am sure that on your way here, you have seen a lot of people."

Ah. _That_ was his problem? He can't blame him, though. Kira may be an evil spirit but right now, he is as human as any other person. The Shinigami sat down. "Hm? Well, it depends. What kind of person are you looking for? I might tell you in exchange of an apple." He grinned mischievously. Tsuki sighed and opened the bottommost drawer on his study table. There were many apples wrapped up neatly. He handed one to Ryuk.

"Why do you have so many apples in there?"

"I had a feeling I should stash the fruits. And now I remember why." He gazed at Ryuk eye-to-eye. "I am looking for an attractive yet intelligent person to rule along with me." The gears inside the Shinigami's mind decided to click. He scratched his head and laughed for the third time. _Light-o might provide me extra entertainment for this one, I'm sure. It's gonna be one mad show I'll never miss. Besides, Light-o should get laid by now since he died a virgin. After all, Kira already had his first time with that Amane girl._

Tsuki raised an eyebrow at this. He crossed his arms. "Ryuk?" The monstrous being just grinned innocently at him and fiddled with his belt. He noticed that it was a small piece of paper. _A… torn page? _Then it hit him. His eyes narrowed at the seemingly harmless piece of paper, from the _Death Note_. What was the unpredictable god of death up to this time? He sighed and decided to ignore the Shinigami.

_Maybe he's become insane._ If that was the case, the boredom must've finally got to his head. The red-haired teen felt something prod his hand. He quickly whipped his gaze and saw that Ryuk touched him with the piece of paper.

"Okay, now I'm lost. What was all that fuss for?"

"Wait and find out for yourself, hyuk hyuk. I'll just fly around and see when _he_ will come." _He?_

The Shinigami left.

* * *

Light gently landed on the ground as he exited the portal leading back to the Shinigami realm, or underworld as other people would like to call it. The brunet sighed. He knows there's only place Ryuk would go to; his old home.

He stopped in front of his house, wings disappearing. It was better to hide his wings since they always get caught in something during his quick trips in the human world. _Where is that bastard?_

A shadow was casted on him. He turned his head and saw Ryuk standing behind him. "Hello, Ryuk. Where is Sidoh's Death Note?" The older Shinigami laughed. "Hyuk, hyuk. Light-o, I can't give it to you." He narrowed his eyes, honey brown blazing ember. "_Why?_" His monstrous companion sweatdropped a bit at the venom in his voice. He scrarched his head. "A human already picked it up." _I better make sure to lead him into doing fun things._

Light stared at him. He closed his eyes before snapping them open. "You mean to say that my Kira-self found it." Ryuk chuckled, but the brunet could tell it was a nervous one. "Just you wait 'til I get my hands on human technology. Then I'll create a virus that'll destroy all the apples in the world." Inwardly, the older Shinigami cackled. Light was not one to follow through threats if others would be affected. In their case, it would be the humans.

The Shinigami whined. "Light-o, that's mean of you! It's not like I can do anything about it once a human picked up the notebook. He has to give it up himself," He paused for a minute and tapped his chin in thought. "if he ever will."

"And you're not exactly being cooperative. Either it's apple no more with the notebook here or more apples for you with notebook returned. Your choice." His monotone voice and emotionless facade did nothing to ease the tension Ryuk was feeling at the moment. Even though, Light may follow through these kinds of threats; he was still downright scary. He might do it for real. No apples was total Hell for him, but no notebook would be boredom. Of course, hell will freeze over before he drops his _own_ notebook.

He sighed and grinned. "Well, you're on your own. See 'ya Light-o!" The Shinigami flew away, back into the house. Or more specifically, his old room. Light stared straight between the curtains and saw red eyes peering at his direction. _There's no way he could see me. I never let anyone touch my Death Note and all the feathers on my wings are intact._

He shrugged it off and left. It was time to find L. Maybe he would help the panda-like detective as a friendly ghost…?

* * *

Inside his old bedroom, Tsuki laughed along with Ryuk. So that was the reason why the Shinigami touched him with the piece of paper. "He did not notice anything? At all?"

"Nope. 'Ya finally decided on your future mate?" Light's Kira-self nodded. Who else would be perfect than himself? _Ryuk can be smart when he wants to._ He also noticed that his good-self is actually a bit more effeminate than him.

_Oh well, at least he fits the bill of 'goddess' better with those looks._

"You will rule alongside me Raito, or should I say Light?" He smirked when the angelic Shinigami left without suspecting him.

* * *

Kinda hard to explain things. For those who does not understand…

**Q: Why did you call him 'Light' and not 'Raito'?**

**A: **Since he is now a Shinigami, he needs a new identity. He used the English version of his name because it is close to 'Raito'. Remember, he is no longer the human 'Raito Yagami'. He is now the Shinigami named 'Light'.

**Q: Why is Kira's name 'Tsuki'? Why does he have red hair and eyes? Does he look like a carbon copy of Light?**

**A:** According to Tsugumi Ohba, 'Tsuki' is the character used to spell the name but read as 'Raito'. It is a part of Light's name similar to how Kira is a part of Raito Yagami. He has red hair and eyes because that's how Light appears to be when he's scheming. Yes, he has the same features as Light except that he looks manlier and more evil.

**Q: How come L could see Light? And why is Light a little kid in the memory?**

**A:** Light is a special Shinigami. People can see him if they touched anything that possesses a Shinigami trait and is linked to him. Those would be the feathers from his wings and his very own Death Note. As for the appearance, the Shinigami in my fanfic can disguise themselves into humans. Light decided to turn into a kid so he can befriend L.

**Q: Why is Light immortal? What's up with the blue rose he left?**

**A:** It would be revealed later on. For the record, I did not think of the blue rose. They were in the 2nd opening of the anime along with the Death Note in a puddle.

**Q: Why did you put up a scene from your story when it was accidentally deleted?**

**A: **Luckily, I still remember that part and I'm too lazy to think of another.


End file.
